The adventures of Emily smith
by Potterandhungergames
Summary: Sum:It was just a normal day for Emily smith,until she met the doctor an amazing crazy mad man in a ese are there adventures.
1. Cybernex

Disclaimer:Doctor who belongs to the BBC I dont own is a non profit fic that I wanted to ,Review and follow

* * *

Emily smith,Emily Olivia Smith.A small young woman with long black curls with a keen curiosity for the strange and Olivia being her grandmother's name,she had never met went missing four years before Emily was even the curiosity to find her grandmother had kept her striving onwards,even when it got tough to keep collecting clues and gather was fearless and had an uncanny knack of determination.

All of her investigating lead young Emily to sitting at a job interview for the same company her grandmother had worked for and gone missing was the only way to make sure that she found out the truth,no more would be brought home alive or place gave Emily a shiver down her was too perfect.

The lobby was resonance of one of the scifi films she had seen at the cinema and on steel seemed to stretch around the whole of it seeming to leap upon the large glass front desk,the blond haired,blue eyed receptionist stared cold faced at was like Emily was insulting her by being was a relief when she had to take a call and broke eye contact with company had not gone under any reconsrutction but everything looked completely place hadn't changed since 1941 it was now 1979,thats impossible.

"You will go through to the next room now"The receptionist demanded

"Oh..right thank you"Emily nervously gathered her things

The receptionist did not respond to this and took another call,she seemed to do that every so often took a call at the exact same time every it was a repeated cycle much like a stopped a second and asked her "Do you like working here?"

"You will go through to the next room now"The receptionist repeated not even responding to the question

"Yeah you said that but do you like working here"

"You will go through to the next room now"The receptionist repeated the whole process again

Emily looked at the receptionist,she was reaching for the phone was a pattern she would look over to the chair Emily had been sat in,look at it for about 5 minutes then say "You will go through to the next room now" then reach for that phone even registering that Emily had already got the back of was a long white wire coming out the back of her head,it leading into the that even possible,people don't have was beyond anything that Emily had ever was about to pull the wire "Don't touch that"

Looking up she sore a well dressed man with a bowtie and brown backed away from the receptionist thing,she looked up at him again

"What is she?"

"Well,she's not a she,she is a cybernetic unit used to create the impression of a working office"

"Why would they need to create an impression of a working office,.."Emily asked staring at the man that spoke ever so quickly

"That's a very good question I like people that ask questions,what your name?"The man asked pulling out a strange pen like thing from his pocket

"Emily Smith "She looked at him strangely "What is that?"

"Oh,lovely I need a Smith"The doctor replies

"Who are you?"Emily asked

"Oh,how rude of me I'm the doctor"

"Doctor who?"

"Just the doctor"

"What is that thing anyway?"

"Thing?,Its a sonic screwdriver"The doctor was slightly offended until he got distracted by a red light admitting from the receptionist's was growing,a tiny stork becoming more visible by the the stork began to create a sound,a loud high pitched sound/

"Uh, Doctor what is it doing?"Emily asked covering her eyes

"It's sending out a high-frequency sound wave,like an alarm,like those alarms used to chase away teenagers from local shops"The Doctor replied

"Doctor what are you talking about?"

"We should go...Now"The doctor grabbed Emily's hand whisking her out of the building,which then imploded in on people walking by not even noticing what had just looked at the doctor and around,quickly jumping up from the pavement

"What happened to the building? why aren't people stopping?"

The doctor brushed himself off "Because it was never there just a telepathic illusion,you only see it if they want you to..waht were you doing there?"

"I had an interview for a job-"

"No no no they don't hire people they choose people"

"Choose people?"

"Yes-"

"Who exactly are they doctor!"

"Cybermen"

"Cyber what-"

"No now I'm asking the questions,what were you doing?"

"Can we get a cup of tea so we don't sound like to crazy people talking cyber-things in the middle of the road I cant diccus it here it not safe I promise I will explain"

He nodded understanding within his head over to the little coffee shop across the road,they sat out on a private terrace where they could not be knew this man was strange but he also was extremely clever and he had saved her she was the person that she could trust with the truth about her doctor sipped his tea,pulling a jammy dodger out of his pocket and dunking it in his tea taking a dreaded to think who long that thing had been in there and neither wanted to know where it had come from in the first place.

"So.."

"Ah yes I did promise"

"I didn't meant to shout I just need to know,it's really important"

"I was looking for my grandmother"

"Your grandmother?"

"She meant missing before I was born and nobody ever found her,the police tried,well they are still trying to find her.I have spent most my life trying to find her and then last week I found a brochure for cybernex in her belongings and I thought that I could bring her home then you turned up and started talking about those cyber things"

The Doctor looked sadly at his half eaten jammy dodger then up at Emily "What,what is it?"

"I'm so so sorry,"The doctor says

"Doctor what is it?"

"Cybermen they-"

"Doctor?"Emily looked at him

The doctor looked over at her releasing the missing link,the sad moment had doctor didn't want her to know the terrible truth."Oh, I'm so slow! I am slow. I'm notorious for it. That's always been my problem. But, but I get there in the the link they need you"

"Why would they need me?"

"Your the genetic link the next living relative"

"That would be my mother wouldnt it?"

"Oh no no it had be you, your the only one thats curious enough to go searching for them,no fear"

"I was just trying to find my grandmother"

"Its something more than,they wouldnt make all this effort build a transmission feed just for nothing"The doctor tapped his fingers on the table running his finger through his hair in frustration "There must be something special or important about you something they can use"

"I haven't done anything I'm just normal"

"You can't be..." the doctor looked at her scanning her with his sonic "There must be something about you "

"Doctor,Im nothing special"

He looked at his sonic then at her "Your not nothing you are important"

Emily held her head "I have to go to the toilet"

The doctor nodded,as she got up from her seat scared of this strange doctor,she wanted to ring her mother but she had no fifty pences to tell her she was ok,that she was asked the bartender "Scuse me can you change me a pound for two fifties"

"Yeah here you go love"

"Do you know where the nearest phone box is?"

"Just down the road turn left"

"Thanks"Emily says going out the backway leading to an alleyway,she suddenly heard a strange her from finding the phone box,it got even louder and walked towards it,her curiosity dismissing the fact,she was walking down a dark noise got louder and louder being joined by lights,bright lights.

She came across a large sheet covering something, was tall and ripped the sheet from the tall a large metal backed away "What are you? What the hell are you?"

"You will be upgraded"it spoke looking at her

"What are you?"

"You will be upgraded"

It began to walk towards her,she turned running quickly "Get back"

"You will be upgraded"

Emily ran all the way to were she had entered,the cybermen in quick succession of she found the door was locked to the cafe and only other way up had been bricked up or maybe it was another one of thoose telephoto illusions the doctor was talking banged on the door and began to yell "Please someone help"

"You will be upgraded"

"Please someone help,please I'm begging please open the door"

"You will be upgraded"The cyberman only a few more steps away

"Doctor please help me"

"You will be upgraded"

It got closer as her back pricks up against the brick wall "Doctor,please stop it please"

"You will be upgraded"The cyberman reached up the hand

"Doctor Please!"She screamed shutting her eyes tightly


	2. Cybernex 2

The cybernex part 2

"Doctor Please!"She screamed shutting her eyes tightly

Emily was expecting the pain of elecution by the large metal man,then she realised she was not her eyes Emily sees a vast space around her,a big plunge live system going up and down in the of consoles surrounding was magnificent,amazing,stunning and lowered upon the doctor,he seemed even taller from her vantage held her head "Where am I?"

"You Emily Smith,are in the tardis"

"Tardis?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space"

Emily stood up clinging to the console "Its beautiful"

"She-"

"She sorry she's beautiful"

"Yes she is"The doctor coed over the Tardis

Emily looked at the doctor standing full on both of her feet "A cyberman,as he was very interested in you,what is it about you?They wanted your grandmother and now you"The doctor circled the console tapping levers and buttons."Do you know anything about the day she went missing?"

"I have information about everything but that day,she used to keep a diary until that day"Emily pulled it out of her pocket "I keep it with me,I thought it might help me find out why she went missing that was before-"

"Can I have a look at that?"The doctor asked

"Yes of course"Emily handed over the book

The doctor flicked through it muttering "Autons,Jagraress,Judoon,and even the weeping could she know about all of this"

"Yes,I always thought those things were strange but even my grandfather said she would talk about the stars talking about things from the space "Emily looked at the doctor "Nobody ever believed her but they liked the stories of beautiful worlds and adventures,creatures beyond belief"

"Emily,they weren't just stories "

"I know"Emily says "The way she writes no-one could ever make that up,it was like she has been there but that impossible but yet"

"Emily,has you family ever had any trouble having children?"

"My grandmothers parents were told that having children for them was impossible but somehow my grandmother came about"

"Oh,oh, of course, a tenza"

"A what?"Emily asked

"They hatch in the atmosphere then float around looking for a planet to inhabit so that they can find some surrogate parents"The doctor says"she must have landed on earth found them just like George did"

"Who's George?"Emily asked

"He is a tenza like your grandmother is"

"You mean an alien"Emily looked at herself "Does that mean I`M?"

"I don't know yet could be.."The doctor scanned her "Anyway nothing wrong with being an alien,I'm"

"You are?"Emily asked

"Yeah,two hearts and everything"

Emily smiled and jumped up "That's incredible,You're an alien"

"And so could you be?"The doctor gets the results back

"So?"

"What?"

"You just got the results back"

"How did you know that?"

"You just said it"

"I didn't say anything"

"Then..how?"Emily looked at the doctor backing away "I can't hear your thoughts how is that even?"

The doctor ran to her "I know it's scary but its just some of your grandmother's genes that are left over"

"What are you talking about?"

"The tenza they use their empathic powers to change people's memory's so that they can blend in not be noticed"

"What am I?"Emily thought

"You are Emily Smith,a human with a little bit of tenza"The doctor looked at her holding her shoulders "The Tenza they don't hurt people they just want a family there's nothing wrong with that'

Emily looked at the doctor "Doctor why did they want her?"

"She had information about many races in universe,must have been floating space for a very long time.."The doctor says "And if they learn about the creatures they might face then they can upgrade themselves and take over the universe"

"Then why haven't they?"Emily says

"Oh..oh that's why they need you,there two low on power they need to upgrade with your genetic signature and it skipped a generation so they had to wait for you but they had to wait until you were mature enough that they wouldn't kill you.."

"Doctor just tell me what are they gonna do?"

"You will be their engine powering them off the planet"

"How?How do we stop them?"

The doctor smiles at her "Don't worry I have a plan"

"What are you gonna do?"Emily asked

"Oh smith your gonna meet your grandmother"The doctor explained pulling a lever down,the famous wheezing sound beginning


	3. Cybernex 3

Cybernex part 3

Olivia smith was waiting for her interview for a job at company in recently retired mother had been recently been investigating the strange company for a number of a job for the company would be then the only way to secure the truth about the inner receptionist turned to Olivia "You may now go through into the other room"

Olivia stood up "Thank you"naively walking straight into the next room

"You will be upgraded"

"What the hell are you?"

It grabbed her and forced her towards a large metal machine that was shaped like the creature."Oh god no"

"You will be upgraded"

"Someone please help"

"You will be upgraded"

"Stop,stop what are you doing right now"A man in a bowtie yelled holding a glowing object in his hand

The cybermen raised its gun "You will be upgraded"

"You don't want to do that,"The doctor said

"You will be upgraded"

"Check your database I'm the doctor"

"The doctor"The cybermen repeated

"Emily now,"The doctor says as she grabs Olivia from the machine,the doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver sending an electrical the cybermen falling to the ground,destroying their transformers making them feel.

"Doctor what did you do?"

"I made them feel"

The cybermen begin to deactivate from the doctor seeing the danger he yells "Everyone out now,now".The trio then run out the building before it imploded upon itself like it did with stares at the building and the two oddly dressed strangers in front of her brushing themselves off "who are you two? What were those things?"

"Cybermen,"The doctor said looking toward her

"And as to what they are doing here its a really long story"Emily interjected

Olivia wasn't sure wether to trust these strange people,Emily looked at the grandmother see never knew,looking as scared an confused as she did when meeting the 's eyes focused on her grandmother,their eyes matching with intensity.

"I'm getting away from you people"Oliva started to walk away towards her car

"We have to explain"

"Please please just let us explain"Emily begged of her grandmother

Olivia looked at her,recognising her very own daughter within Emily,stopping and looking any her.

"Please! One hour.."

"It might take a little longer than that.."

"I need to know everything,all the information you have:"

"We will gladly explain everything"The doctor promised

"I promise"Emily promised also

Olivia silently agreed,wondering over to the very same coffee shop that Ellie would 22 years took the next three hours to convince Olivia that this was happening,that it was as long to convince her that time travel was possible and that Emily was, in fact, her that she had been saved from a certain went to embrace her granddaughter,but the doctor stopped them."I'm sorry but if you touch it will create a paradox"

"A what?"

"It would be bad in short"Emily injected barely understanding the timey wimey stuff

"Can we talk privately?"Olivia asked of Emily

The doctor nodded sitting down at the table,leaving the two to leant forward "When were you born?"

"On this very day two years from now"

"How old are you?"

"I`m twenty"

Olivia smiled at her granddaughter "You look so much like Amelia,her beautiful eyes and hair"

"My middle names Olivia"

"Oh my darling girl..I miss her"

"Go...go find her"

Olivia smiled again "I can't wait to me you"

"I`ll see you real soon"

Olivia smiled at her,then made her way out of the coffee doctor following swiftly behind.

Emily grabbed his arm "Doctor I promise we can trust her"

The doctor wasn't happy but accepted look in Emily's eyes told him that she was right,the doctor sore the trust she had for her grandmother.

"Come along smith back to the Tardis"

Emily followed the doctor unsure on where they were going or where they would end that mattered was the adventure.


End file.
